GONE
by Minerva Huang
Summary: KyungSoo yang mencintai Kai. Luhan yang mencintai Sehun. Namun Kai dan Sehun yang menghancurkan segalanya. EXO.KaiSoo/HunHan. it's Yaoi. DLDR.RnR :)
1. Chapter 1

**GONE**

**Author : Minerva Huang**

**Pairs : KaiSoo/Kaihun/Hunhan**

**Rated : T**

* * *

**Song by JIN-GONE  
.**

**.**

**.**

_In the place where memories rest  
Even in the warmth left at the tip of my fingers  
You are there, you are there_

Suara jepretan kamera terdengar bersahutan di sana. KyungSoo selalu berada dibarisan depan. Tangannya bergerak lincah memotret objek dihadapannya, tidak ingin melewatkan sedikitpun gerakan sosok indah tersebut. Seorang namja tampan yang tengah melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum ke arah depan. Meski bukan kearahnya.

.

.

_Please look at me, look at me, look at me  
I feel you, I feel you, I feel you like this_

Kaki –pendek- KyungSoo tidak lelah mengejar sosok tersebut. Bersama beberapa orang yang sama seperti dirinya, mereka berlari mengejar idola mereka demi sekedar mendapatkan info terbaru.

"Kai ssi! Kai ssi! Tunggu kami!" Teriak KyungSoo sebelum beberapa bodyguard tersebut mendorong dirinya hingga tersungkur.

- Rasa lelah sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari, mendapat perlakuan seperti itu sudah merupakan hal biasa-

.

.

_In the place we were together  
In the moments that I started to resemble you_

"Halo!"

"Oh...Hai! Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Do KyungSoo. Bisakah aku memegang tanganmu?"

"...Baiklah"

Saat itulah, pertama kalinya KyungSoo merasakan kehangatan menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya hanya melalui sebuah jabatan tangan. Kehangatan yang bahkan dapat memanaskan pipinya.

-sebuah fansigning yang menyenangkan-

.

.

"Kai, ini lawan mainmu yang baru. Namanya Oh Sehun. Aku harap kalian dapat menjalin mensukseskan film ini..." dan Sang Sutradara berlalu setelahnya. Meninggalkan Kai dan Sehun yang saling melempar senyum dalam diam.

"Hei, Sehun ssi...Boleh aku minta nomer teleponmu?"

.

.

"Sehunnie...kau sudah pulang? Sosok manis tersebut menyapa Sehun didepan pintu.

"Ne, Luhan hyung sudah makan?" Tanya Sehun sambil melepaskan jaketnya. Sosok tersebut tersenyum sambil menggeleng.

"Aniya, aku belum makan. Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama? Hari ini anniversary kita!" Ucap sosok tersebut antusias.

"Hyung aku lelah. Aku ada syuting hari ini. Aku mau tidur..."

.

.

Tubuh KyungSoo membeku dibalik pintu tersebut. Merutuki dirinya yang menjatuhkan kamera SLRnya. Sebisa mungkin menahan diri untuk tidak menangis ditempat itu.

"Hei! Siapa disana?!" Kai yang bertelanjang dada membuka pintu dengan kasar dan mendapati sesosok namja mungil tengah berdiri didepan pintu.

"Kai, siapa itu?" Sesosok namja berkulit putih muncul dibalik punggung Kai.

"Ma...maafkan aku. Aku permisi!" Ucap KyungSoo sambil menunduk berulang kali dan melarikan diri dari tempat tersebut.

.

.

Kai terlihat gusar. Sudah sejam yang lalu ia mencari-cari foto dirinya di internet, tapi tidak ada satupun yang bagus. Padahal fansite miliknya tersebar dimana-mana. Hingga matanya mengangkap sebuah berita yang muncul di layar laptopnya.

"Fansite terbesar KAI yang bernama El Dorado resmi ditutup"

.

.

_I can't erase your name that was barely permitted to me  
_

"KyungSoo, Kau yakin melakukan ini?" Tanya Baekhyun pada sahabatnya.

"Ne...aku rasa sudah waktunya aku berhenti..." jawab KyungSoo.

"Jangan mengambil keputusan disaat emosimu sedang tidak stabil. Bukankah tempat itu menjadi sumber penghasilanmu satu-satunya? " Ucap Baekhyun khawatir.

"...Aku baik-baik saja, Baekhyun..."

.

.

_How can I live as I empty you out?_

* * *

Hello, saya kembali :) bagaimana preview fanfict diatas? Hehehe. See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : GONE**

**Author : Minerva Huang**

**Pairs : KaiSoo and Hunhan**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari pertama dibulan desember. Jalanan dikota tetap terlihat ramai meski udara terasa sangat dingin seakan menusuk tepat ditulangmu. Lautan manusia masih menjadi pemandangan yang pertama terlihat.

Sesosok namja mungil dengan pakaian hangat yang membuat tubuh mungilnya seakan tenggelam oleh pakaiannya sendiri berada diantara lautan manusia tersebut. kakinya yang tergolong pendek untuk ukuran namja terlihat berlari-lari kecil,seolah sedang dikejar sesuatu. Dengan secangkir kopi ditangan kanannya, sesekali ia menyedunya sambil mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Langkah kakinya terhenti begitu mata bulatnya menatap baliho raksasa yang terpasang dengan gagahnya di sisi gedung.

"Hari ini filmnya diputar serentak di bioskop kan?"

"Benar! Aku sudah tidak sabar!"

"Katanya tiketnya terjual habis hanya dalam 5 menit!"

"Waaah hebat sekali!"

Suara beberapa yeoja yang juga tengah menatap baliho tersebut terdengar oleh namja mungil itu. Ia hanya menatap baliho tersebut dalam diam.

_**El Dorado. Tonight in Cinemas.**_

Namja mungil tersebut kemudian lebih memilih mengabaikannya. Ia baru sadar bahwa ia telat terlambat 2 manit dari jadwal seharusnya.

* * *

Suara alarm terdengar didalam kamar mewah tersebut. Meski alarm sudah berbunyi sejak 2 menit yang lalu namun tidak mengurungkan niat sesosok namja berkulit tan yang tengah terbaring diatas tempat tidur untuk meneruskan mimpinya. Jangan beranggapan ia adalah seorang pemuda yang pemalas, salahkan saja pekerjaannya sebagai seorang artis yang membuat jadwal tidurnya berantakan.

"Halo?" Namja tersebut dengan malas meraih ponsel yang ia letakkan di sebelahnya. Dalam hati merutuki siapapun yang membuatnya terbangun sepagi ini.

"Ba...Baiklah aku akan kesana sekarang. Aku mandi dulu!" Sosok tersebut terlihat terkejut. Dengan segera ia melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan menyambar handuk lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

.

"Benarkah tiketnya terjual habis secepat itu?" Namja tampan yang beberapa saat lalu masih tertidur pulas di tempat tidurnya kini telah berada di gedung agensinya. Rambutnya yang semula berantakan sudah tertata rapi. Wajahnya yang semula kusut kini sudah berubah menjadi tampan seperti biasanya. Tubuhnya yang semula hanya terbalut piyama kini telah tergantikan oleh setelan jas yang membuatnya terlihat semakin berkharisma.

"Ne, sudah pasti film ini akan menjadi sumber penghasilan terbesarmu Kai. Apalagi kebanyakan fansmu sangat suka memasangkan kau dan Sehun bukan? Maksudku sejak skandal itu..." Ucapan sang manager sedikit terputus sejak melihat perubahan pada raut wajah namja yang diketahui bernama kai tersebut.

"Ne, aku juga mengetahuinya..." Jawab Kai. Sang manager hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, aku akan bertemu CEO. Lebih baik kau menunggu Sehun disini. Sebentar lagi ia akan tiba..." Ucap sang manager sebelum berjalan mendahului Kai.

"Umm...Hyung!" Panggil Kai.

"Ne? Ada apa?" Sang manager berbalik begitu Kai memanggilnya. Sosok namja berkulit tan itu terlihat ragu sebelum ia angkat bicara.

"Apakah jumlah fansiteku bertambah?" Tanya Kai akhirnya.

"Ne, bahkan jumlahnya bertambah pesat. Ini benar-benar menakjubkan. Bahkan ada beberapa diantara mereka yang berasal dari luar Korea. Tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang bisa menyaingi El Dorado,sangat disayangkan mengapa fansite terbesarmu itu menutup akun mereka..." Jawab sang manager. Kai hanya mengangguk paham tanpa mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu..."Ucap sang manager sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Kai sendiri disana.

"El Dorado..." Gumam Kai setelahnya. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada sekelompok fans yang tengah berdiri diluar gedung agensinya. Kebanyakan dari mereka membawa kamera SLR. Namun entah mengapa Kai merasa tidak tertarik.

* * *

Namja berkulit seputih susu tersebut masih terdiam disana. Di tempat tidur King Size miliknya. Manik hitamnya kemudian melirik kesebelahnya namun tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Setidaknya sebelum skandal itu mencuat, sosok manis tersebut masih berada disana. Menyambutnya ketika kedua matanya terbuka dipagi hari.

Namja tersebut kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Kedua kaki panjangnya ia gerakkan menuju dapur. Mungkin segelas Cappucino bisa meredakan sakit dikepalanya. Pandangannya ia alihkan keseluruh penjuru dapur. Ia bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali ia membersihkan dapur. Semuanya terlihat begitu kacau. Piring kotor menumpuk, meja makan yang berantakan, dan tidak ada segelas cappucino yang tersedia begitu ia tiba didapur. Semuanya terasa berbeda, tidak seperti waktu itu.

Ketika sosok manis itu masih menyambutnya dengan menawarkan sarapan kesukaannya.

"_**Sarapan, Sehunie?"**_

* * *

"BRENGSEK! PERGI KAU DARI SINI! BERANI-BERANINYA MENGGODA SUAMIKU! DASAR JALANG!" Suara sesosok yeoja terdengar menggema disepanjang lorong tersebut. Bersamaan dengan itu sesosok namja dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya keluar dari dalam kamar motel. Berusaha melarikan diri dari amukan yeoja itu.

"Sa...sabar istriku...ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan...Aku bisa menjelaskannya..." Sesosok ahjusshi yang merupakan suami dari yeoja tersebut terlihat panik berusaha menenangkan istrinya.

"TIDAK SEPERTI YANG KAU BAYANGKAN KATAMU?! KALIAN BERDUA BERSAMA-SAMA DALAM SATU KAMAR DALAM KEADAAN TELANJANG! APA LAGI YANG PERLU DIJELASKAN?!" Yeoja tersebut semakin tersulut amarahnya. Ia hampir saja melemparkan high heelsnya kearah namja yang tertangkap basah bersama suaminya tersebut.

.

"Hosh...hosh...hosh..." terlihat sesosok namja manis terangah-engah melarikan diri dari motel tersebut. Tubuhnya kini sudah terbalut oleh pakaian hangat. Sebuah senyum kemenangan tersungging dibibirnya begitu mendapati dompet ahjusshi tersebut kini sudah berada di tangannya. Sepertinya malam ini ia bisa makan daging sepuasnya.

Matanya kemudian menangkap gambar disebuah baliho dihadapanannya. Dan seketika itu juga senyum dibibirnya pudar seketika.

_**El Dorado. Tonight in Cinemas. **_

.

.

.

"Hei..." Suara seseorang membuyarkan lamunan Kai.

"Oh,hai Sehun..." Balas kai. Ia menepuk tempat duduk disebelahnya,mempersilahkan Sehun untuk duduk. Sehunpun menurut lalu memberikan salah satu kopi ditangannya kepada Kai.

"Terima kasih..." Ucap Kai. Sehun henya mengangguk canggung sebagai balasan.

Hening...

Keduanya sama-sama tidak berniat mengeluarkan suara. Hanya Kai yang menyeruput kopi dan Sehun yang melihat kearah jendela.

Semuanya terasa berbeda. Sebelumnya mereka berdua tidak seperti ini, setidaknya sebelum kejadian beberapa bulan lalu merubah semuanya. Kai dan Sehun bahkan tidak tahu seperti apa status hubungan mereka berdua.

"...Bagaimana musim dingin hari pertamamu?" Kai tiba-tiba memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Seperti biasa... Hanya bersembunyi dibalik selimut. Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Sehun balik. Kai sedikit menahan tawanya kemudian membalas pertanyaan Sehun.

"Tidak jauh berbeda denganmu..."

Dan keduanya pun tertawa setelahnya. Namun bukan tertawa lepas seperti biasanya. Kali ini terkesan dipaksakan.

"Oh,kau sudah tiba Sehuna?" Panggil sang manager yang melihat Kai dan Sehun tengah tertawa bersama. Sehun berbalik kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Ne aku baru saja sampai,hyung..."

"Kau sudah mendengarnya? Film terbaru kalian berdua mendapat reaksi positif dari masyarakat!"Ucap sang manager antusias.

"Benarkah? Itu hebat sekali!" Balas Sehun dengan senyum mengembang dibibirnya.

"Yeah, dan aku rasa kalian perlu sedikit bersandiwara untuk menambah rating film ini..." Ucap sang manager. Kai dan Sehun sontak menatap manager mereka dengan tatapan bingung.

"Bersandiwara?" Kali ini giliran Kai yang bertanya.

"Berkat skandal kalian berdua beberapa bulan lalu, entah mengapa popularitas kalian semakin memuncak. Banyak fans yang menyukai kalian sebagai couple. Aku tidak tahu seperti apa hubungan kalian berdua sebenarnya, tapi...demi kelancaran karier kalian,aku harap kalian dapat menunjukkan skinship yang lebih didepan kamera..." Ucap manager sambil menepuk pelan bahu Kai.

"...Baiklah hyung..." Jawab Kai akhirnya. Sejenak Sehun menatap Kai,kemudian memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat, kita ada press conference jam 9!" Ucap sang manager sambil berjalan melewati Kai dan Sehun.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi,chagiya..." Sapa seseorang dibelakang KyungSoo. KyungSoo yang awalnya tengah sibuk melayani pengunjung pun berpaling kearah sumber suara. Bibirnya mengulum senyum lalu menerima setangkai mawar pemberian namja dihadapannya.

"Terima kasih,Chanyeol..."

"Sama-sama, kau sudah makan?" Tanya namja yang diketahui bernama Chanyeol tersebut.

"Tadi pagi aku sudah minum kopi..." Jawab KyungSoo sambil menaruh mawar tersebut di sebuah vas bunga didekatnya.

"Itu namanya bukan sarapan...Akan aku belikan kau sesuatu ditoko seberang..." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Tidak usah, aku masih kenyang kok..." Tolak KyungSoo. Chanyeol menggeleng pelan lalu mengelus pucuk kepala KyungSoo.

"Kalau kau tidak sarapan nanti tubuhmu tidak bisa tinggi KyungSoo..." Dan KyungSoo pun mengerucutkan bibirnya begitu mendengarnya. Ia selalu tidak suka disebut pendek. Akhirnya KyungSoo pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi sebentar..." Ucap Chanyeol yang kemudian mengecup dahi KyungSoo.

"Ah, baekkie! Kau sudah kembali?" Mata KyungSoo melebar begitu sosok sahabatnya muncul dibalik punggung kekasihnya. Sosok yang diketahui bernama Baekhyun itu tersenyum menampakkan eyesmilenya. Chanyeol yang semula membelakangi Baekhyun pun berbalik.

"Oh,Baek...Kau sudah kembali?" Sapa Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Ne, aku baru pulang tadi malam. Oh..sepertinya aku datang diwaktu yang kurang tepat ya?" Goda Baekhyun begitu mendapati kedua tangan Chanyeol masih berada di pipi KyungSoo. Sontak Chanyeol pun melepaskan tangannya.

"Hehehe tidak juga! Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi sebentar ne? " Pamit Chanyeol. Baekhyun dan KyungSoo pun mengangguk.

"Kau mau pesan apa,Baek?" Tanya KyungSoo begitu Chanyeol meninggalkan keduanya.

Baekhyun menatap daftar menu dihadapannya. Mata cipitnya yang dihiasi eyeliner terlihat bergerak-gerak mencari menu yang pas.

"Aku pesan kopi hitam saja..." Jawab Baekhyun pada akhirnya.

"Aku baru tahu ulzzang manis sepertimu memesan kopi hitam. Bukankah cappucino jauh lebih baik? Ini masih pagi nanti maag mu kambuh..." Kata KyungSoo. Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Jika saja jadwal tidurku lebih lama aku tidak akan memesan kopi hitam. Sebentar lagi aku ada pemotretan cover majalah..." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengusap keningnya.

"hahh...baiklah terserah kau saja. Tapi kau sudah sarapan bukan?" Tanya KyungSoo. Baekhyun hanya mengacungkan jempolnya. KyungSoo pun mengangguk lalu berbalik dan membuatkan pesanan Baekhyun.

Sepeninggal KyungSoo, Baekhyun mengalihkan rasa kantuknya dengan menonton televisi yang terletak disalah satu kedai kopi tersebut. Jari-jari lentiknya terlihat mengetuk-ngetuk meja sambil menyimak berita.

Beberapa saat kemudian KyungSoo kembali dengan segelas kopi hitam dan sandwich.

"Hei, aku tidak memesan sandwich!" Ucap baekhyun begitu mendapati sebuah sandwich tersedia dihadapannya.

"Aku tahu kau belum makan..." Ucap KyungSoo sambil menatap Baekhyun penuh selidik. Kedua tangannya ia lipat didepan dadanya.

"Hehe kau memang paling memahamiku, gomawo Kyungie..." Ucap Baekhyun yang kemudian menyambar sandiwch tersebut.

KyungSoo pun kembali pada pekerjaannya melayani pengunjung sedangkan baekhyun menyantap sarapannya sambil kembali menonton TV.

"_**Bagaimana perasaan kalian mengenai Film ini?"**_

"_**Kami awalnya merasa sangat gugup sebab ini adalah film layar lebar pertama kami. Tapi berkat kerjasama pemain dan para kru kami merasa sangat menikmatinya..."**_

"_**Kami telah mendengar tentang skandal yang menerpa kau dan Sehun beberapa waktu lalu. Apa kalian merasa terganggu dengan pemberitaan itu?"**_

"_**...Sama sekali tidak..."**_

"Cih...apa-apaan mereka pegang-pegangan begitu..." Gumam Baekhyun. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menatap punggung KyungSoo yang tengah melayani pengunjung. Ia menghela nafas kemudian menyeruput kopinya.

.

.

.

Malam harinya...

Suara musik yang menggema dan gemerlap lampu warna warni menjadi penutup malam ini. Kai,Sehun dan beberapa manager serta kru mereka tengah melepas penat mereka disebuah klub malam ditengah kota Seoul.

"Kalian tidak berdansa?" Tawar sang manager begitu melihat Kai dan Sehun masih duduk manis dikursi mereka masing-masing.

"Aniya..." Jawab Kai. Sehun tidak menjawab, ia masih sibuk dengan gelas wine nya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menemui teman-temanku disebelah sana. Kalau ada perlu telepon saja ne?" Ucap sang manager. Kai hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Hei, kau tidak bosan duduk terus?" tanya Kai pada Sehun.

"Aku sedang tidak mood..." Jawab Sehun sambil menggoyangkan gelas wine nya. Kemudian sebelah tangannya meraih sebotol wine diatas meja dan menuangkannya kembali kedalam gelasnya. Kai hanya mengedikkan bahunya melihat tingkah Sehun.

Setelah bosan bermain-main dengan wine, Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Klub ini sangat ramai. Banyak gadis berpakaian seksi sedang menari-nari. Beberapa diantara mereka terlihat menggoda pria-pria dengan jas kerjanya. Tanpa sengaja pandangannya terhenti disalah satu sudut klub tersebut. Matanya menangkap sosok familiar, Sangat familiar.

Seorang namja berambut merah tengah berbicang dengan pria paruh baya. Gerak-gerik keduanya terlihat sangat intim. Sesekali pria paruh baya tersebut mengelus pipi namja berambut merah dan tangan nakalnya sibuk menggerayangi tubuh namja berambut merah tersebut. Sehun mengerjapkan matanya,memastikan apa yang ada dihadapannya.

Sosok namja berambut merah tersebut kemudian menarik tangan si pria paruh baya menjauh dari keramaian. Mereka berdua terlihat menaiki tangga dan Sehun tidak bisa melihat mereka lebih jauh.

"Kai..." Panggil Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ne?" Jawab Kai.

"Aku ingin berjalan-jalan kelantai dua sebentar..." Ucap Sehun sambil beranjak dari duduknya. Kai sedikit kaget, namun beberapa saat kemudian ia mengangguk.

"...Baiklah"

Sehun berjalan menyebrangi lautan manusia yang terlihat menggila akibat alunan musik. Sesekali Sehun perlu menghindari beberapa yeoja nakal yang berusaha menggodanya.

Sehun menaiki tangga perlahan, dan ketika ia tiba dilantai dua ia sedikit dibuat bingung sebab lantai dua hanya diisi oleh puluhan kamar. Disalah satu sudut kamar Sehun dapat melihat sepasang namja dan yeoja tengah asyik bercumbu. Merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan disana, akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk kembali kelantai satu.

"Kenapa cepat sekali?" Tanya kai heran begitu mendapati Sehun kembali sekitar 5 menit kemudian.

"Aku merasa sedikit tidak nyaman, lebih baik aku diam saja disini..." Jawab Sehun yang kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya dikursi.

"Apa aku salah lihat? Tapi memang mirip sekali..." Ucap Sehun dalam hati.

Kai dan Sehun masih tetap duduk disana setengah jam hingga manager mereka kembali.

"Apa kalian bersenang-senang? Sayang sekali kita harus kembali sekarang. Kita masih ada jadwal esok hari..." Ucap sang manager sambil meraih mantelnya. Sehun dan Kai pun menurut dan beranjak dari kursi mereka.

Agak sulit bagi mereka untuk keluar dari kerumunan orang-orang dilantai dansa. Hari sudah sangat larut namun jumlah pengunjung yang berdatangan justru semakin banyak,membuat ruangan tersebut serasa semain sesak saja.

**BRUK...**

Tubuh Sehun sedikit terhuyung sebab tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menabraknya dari samping. Hampir saja Sehun memaki si pelaku sebab ia sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik kali ini.

"Maaf aku tidak sengaja..." Si pelaku meminta maaf sambil menunduk dan kemudian hendak melewati Sehun.

"...Luhan?"

Sehun secepat mungkin menahan sosok tersebut dengan kedua tangannya. Sosok tersebut kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya.

Pandangan keduanya bertemu.

Sehun dapat melihat jelas wajah kaget Luhan begitu mendapati dirinya tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Maaf aku sedang buru-buru..." Luhan secepat mungkin melepaskan tangan Sehun dibahunya dan melarikan diri dari sana.

"Lu...Luhan tunggu!" Sehun yang sempat membatu ditempat kemudian tersadar dan berusaha menemukan jejak Luhan diantara kerumuna manusia disana.

"Sehun kau mau kemana?!" Teriak kai yang berada beberapa meter didepan Sehun. Ia melihat Sehun seakan tengah mengejar seseorang.

"Ada apa?" Tanya sang manager.

"Sehun...Dia pergi kesebelah sana! Aku akan mengerjarnya...hyung tunggulah didalam mobil. Nanti aku akan menghubungimu lagi" Ucap Kai yang beberapa detik kemudian pergi menyusul Sehun. Sang manager hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"LUHAN!" Sehun masih berlari mengerjar Luhan meski mereka sudah berada diluar klub. Saat ini keduanya tengah berlari disebuah lorong sempit. Luhan bukannya berbalik,ia justru semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya. Sial bagi Sehun sebab ia sedang tidak sepenuhnya sadar kali ini. Pengaruh wine masih membuat tubuhnya lemas.

"LUHAN! TUNGGU!" Sehun mempercepat langkah kakinya, jemarinya mencengkeram ujung jaket kulit yang dikenakan Luhan. Dan dengan sisa kekuatannya ia menarik Luhan hingga berbalik menatapnya. Sehun mencengkeram bahu mungil Luhan dengan kedua tangannya.

Nafas keduanya masih memburu. Nafas Sehun tersenggal-senggal begitu pula dengan Luhan. Udara dingin membuat uap menyembul dari bibir mereka masing-masing. Selagi menarik nafas,Sehun mengamati wajah Luhan seksama. Mamastikan bahwa orang yang tengah berada dihadapannya ini benar-benar mantan kekasihnya.

Hal yang muncul pertama kali dibenak Sehun adalah penampilan Luhan yang berbeda. Warna rambut caramelnya berubah menjadi merah maroon. Mata indahnya dihiasi oleh eyeliner tebal, pakaiannya yang jauh dari kesan polos, dan sebuah sensasi nyeri didadanya muncul ketika mendapati beberapa kissmark dileher jenjang Luhan.

"Luhan..."

"...Lepaskan"

"Luhan apa yang kau lakukan ditempat itu?"

"Apa pedulimu? Lepaskan aku!" Luhan menghempaskan kasar tangan Sehun dan memperbaiki jaketnya yang sedikit berantakan sebab diterik oleh Sehun saat mengejarnya tadi.

"Kau kemana saja? Aku mencarimu Luhan..."

"Kau tidak perlu mencariku. Sekarang pulanglah..." Luhan berjalan mundur kemudian berbalik. Namun Sehun kembali mencengkeram kedua bahunya dan memaksa keduanya untuk berhadapan.

"Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini? Ada apa dengan penampilanmu?!" tanya Sehun. Luhan mendengus kemudian memutar bola matanya.

"Aku bilang bukan urusanmu! Lepaskan aku brengsek!" Luhan mendorong Sehun hingga terjatuh. Sehun terdiam. Baru kali ini ia mendengar kata-kata tersebut keluar dari bibir Luhan. Keduanya bertatapan lama, namun ketika Sehun hendak mengeluarkan sepatah kata,Luhan sudah terlebih dahulu berbalik dan berlari meninggalkannya.

Berusaha menyembunyikan air mata yang begitu lancang keluar dari matanya tanpa seizin dirinya.

.

.

.

Suasana didalam mobil begitu hening. Semenjak Kai menemukan Sehun yang terduduk didekat lorong sempit tidak jauh dari klub, Sehun tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Kai datang tepat disaat Luhan baru saja mendorong Sehun. Kai hendak membantu, namun entah mengapa kakinya sulit digerakkan begitu Luhan menyadari keberadaan dirinya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan benci dan terluka.

"Ada apa dengan Sehun,kai?" Manager yang duduk dibangku depan akhirnya bertanya.

"Dia baru saja bertemu teman lamanya,hyung..." Jawab Kai seadanya. Ia menatap Sehun yang masih mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela sebelum kemudian menatap lurus kedepan. Sang manager hanya meresponnya dengan gumaman mengerti.

* * *

"Tambah lagi..."

"Hei, anak muda apa kau kelaparan? Ini sudah porsi ketiga! Nanti perutmu sakit!"

"Bukan urusanmu. Yang penting aku kenyang dan kau mendapat bayaran Adil bukan?"

"Hahh..dasar keras kepala. Baiklah!"

Penjual bulgogi tersebut hanya menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melayani pengunjung yang tidak bisa berhenti makan. Ia merasa sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan pengunjungnya yang satu makannya yang terkesan rakus dan terburu-buru, Ia seperti menjadikan makanan sebagai pelampiasan emosinya. Terlebih lagi ia dapat melihat sesekali setetes airmata keluar dari sudut matanya,namun secepat mungkin ia menghapusnya.

"Hei, siapa namamu nak?" Tanya si penjual begitu meletakkan sepiring daging diatas meja.

"...Luhan!"

.

.

.

Bunyi alarm membuat sesosok namja bermata bulat terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya mengerjap lucu berusaha memastikan jam berapa sekarang. Diraihnya ponsel yang tergeletak disisi tempat tidurnya, dan ia mendapati beberapa pesan disana.

From : Channie

Chagiya, apa kau sudah tidur?

From : Channie

Sepertinya kau sudah tidur ya? Selamat malam...Mimpi indah ya :*

From : Channie

Selamat pagi malaikat kecilku..Kau sudah bangun?

KyungSoo tersenyum membaca deretan pesan dari kekasihnya yang baru genap 2 bulan bersamanya tersebut. Ia kemudian mengetik beberapa kalimat disana sebagai balasan.

To : Channie

Maaf Chanyeol semalam aku ketiduran. Apa kau tidur nyenyak? Jangan lupa sarapan ne :)

KyungSoo meletakkan ponselnya kemudian merenggangkan bedannya yang terasa kaku setelah bangun tidur. Mata indahnya mengamati seluruh isi kamarnya. Entah mengapa KyungSoo merasa ada yang kurang sebab dinding kamarnya terasa kosong. Tidak satupun foto ataupun poster yang menghiasinya. Bibirnya mengulum senyum kecil begitu teringat sesuatu.

"Sudah hampir 4 bulan ternyata..."

KyungSoo sedikit terlonjak kaget dan lamunannya buyar ketika ponselnya kembali berdering.

From : Channie

Aku sudah bangun sejak tadi. Sekarang cepatlah mandi...

KyungSoo kemudian meletakkan ponselnya dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Meski ini hari minggu dan ia tidak ada jadwal kuliah, namun ia harus tetap bekerja sebab kedai kopi selalu buka tiap hari.

.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, udara terasa sangat dingin dipagi hari meski matahari bersinar terang pagi ini. KyungSoo masih dengan mantel hangat dan segelas kopi ditangannya. Berjalan kaki sambil sesekali bersenandung. Dari kejauhan KyungSoo dapat melihat kerumunan yeoja-yeoja berteriak histeris. Beberapa diantara mereka ada yang mengangkat ponsel mereka keudara, seperti berusaha mengambil foto. KyungSoo tidak tahu apa penyebab keributan tersebut, jadi ia hanya terus berjalan sambil menyesapi kopinya.

.

"Kyaaa oppa lihatlah kemari!"

"Oppa...Oppa!"

"Kai ssi!"

Suara teriakan para fans seakan siap untuk memecah gendang telinga Kai. Ia tetap terdiam sambil mengulum senyum namun tidak mengibah posisinya yang masih bersembunyi dibelakang managernya.

"Maaf tolong beri jarak sedikit..." Ucap sang manager sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

Setelah para fans sedikit merenggangkan posisi, Kai memberanikan diri berjalan kedepan dan berdiri disamping managernya. Wajahnya yang semula menunduk kemudian didongakkan kedepan. Dan begitu ia menatap kedepan, sebuah pemandangan familiar telah tersuguhkan untuknya.

.

KyungSoo benar-benar tidak menyangka melihat sosok yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Tatapan matanya yang membuat seluruh syaraf ditubuh KyungSoo seakan mati seketika. Sosok yang membuat jantungnya berdebar keras tak terkontrol. Sosok yang membuat seluruh pergerakan tubuh KyungSoo terhenti, mengabaikan perintah otaknya yang menyuruh untuk tetap terus berjalan.

KyungSoo kemudian menarik nafas dalam,menggenggam kopi ditangannya dan memberanikan diri melangkahkan kaki melewati sosok yang juga tengah menatap dirinya tersebut.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi..." Sapa KyungSoo pada teman-temannya yang terlebih dahulu tiba dikedai kopi.

"Selamat pagi,KyungSoo..." Jawab salah satu dari mereka. KyungSoo tersenyum dan kemudian berjalan kearah ruang ganti. Mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian kerja.

Hari minggu pagi adalah hari dimana kedai kopi akan menjadi lebih ramai dari biasanya. Dan tentu saja itu membuat para pegawai harus bekerja ekstra dari biasanya,tidak terkecuali KyungSoo. Ia sibuk mencatat pesanan dan terkadang ikut membantu membuatkan makanan ringan dan kopi pesanan pelanggan.

"KyungSoo, tolong kesini sebentar. Aku butuh bantuanmu!" Panggil salah satu teman KyungSoo dari arah dapur. KyungSoopun segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan menyusul temannya tersebut.

"Tolong buatkan ini untuk pelanggan. Aku akan menyiapkan minumannya..."

"Ne..."

"Wah! Teman-teman! Kita kedatangan tamu spesial hari ini!" Salah satu pegawai mengintip dari balik pintu,wajahnya terlihat berbinar-binar.

"Ada apa memangnya?"

"Kai! Dia datang kemari bersama managernya! Sepertinya sedang syuting variety show! Waaah dia terlihat tampan jika dilihat secara langsung!" Pegawai yeoja lainnya yang juga mengintip benar-benar terlihat antusias. Seluruh pegawai didalam ruangan itupun berkumpul didekat pintu dan sama-sama mengintip.

Terkecuali KyungSoo yang masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Hei,KyungSoo...Cepat datangi mereka dan catat pesanannya!"

"Mwo? Kenapa aku?" KyungSoo hampir saja protes namun teman-temannya terlebih dahulu menariknya dan memaksanya keluar dari dapur.

.

KyungSoo tidak tahu apa yang merasuki dirinya hingga ia berjalan ke meja tersebut. Ia hanya fokus pada note kecilnya dan menulis pesanan ketimbang membalas tatapan dari sesosok namja berkulit tan yang sejak tadi menatap dirinya.

"Ada lagi yang anda butuhkan?" Tanya KyungSoo akhirnya. Suaranya lebih mirip sebuah bisikan meski ia sudah mati-matian mengeraskan volume suaranya. Sang manager menggeleng dan KyungSoopun berbalik meninggalkan meja tersebut.

KyungSoo langsung memberitahukan pesanan kepada pegawai lain dan setelahnya ia lebih memilih melayani pelanggan lain dan mengabaikan keributan yang semakin menjadi-jadi didalam kedai kopi tersebut.

.

.

"Kai..."

"Hmm?"

"Bukankah yang tadi itu namja dari fansite el dorado? Yang dulu sering mengikutimu?"

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Hahaha tentu saja...Aku bahkan dulu sampai bosan melihatnya. Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya akhir-akhir ini. Rupanya dia bekerja disana..."

Kai tidak menjawab. Entah mengapa ia merasa tidak mood membahas tentang orang yang baru saja dibicarakan oleh managernya. Kai tidak mengerti kenapa. Tapi ia merasa benar-benar kesal.

"Selanjutnya kita kemana?" Tanya Kai mengubah topik pembicaraan. Ia hanya berharap syuting hari ini cepat selesai dan ia dapat kembali ke apartement miliknya dan beristirahat.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Itu berarti sudah saatnya kedai kopi untuk tutup. KyungSoo sudah mengganti bajunya sejak tadi. Ia hanya diam menatap layar ponselnya.

"KyungSoo? Kau belum pulang?" Tanya salah satu pegawai. KyungSoo menggeleng pelan.

"Aku menunggu Chanyeol..." Jawab KyungSoo yang kemudian dibalas anggukan oleh pegawai tersebut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku duluan ya? Sampai besok..." Pamit pegawai tersebut dan KyungSoopun melambaikan tangannya.

Keheningan kemudian menyelimuti KyungSoo. Ia hanya bersenandung kecil sambil menatapi orang-orang yang melintas didepan kedai kopi tersebut. Ia hampir saja terlarut dalam dunianya sendiri hingga suara klakson mobil membuyarkan lamunannya. Senyum KyungSoopun mengembang begitu menyadari sosok yang ia tunggu sejak tadi akhirnya datang juga.

"Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu..." Ucap Chanyeol sambil membukakan pintu mobil.

"Aniya..aku baru menunggu 5 menit kok..." Jawab KyungSoo.

"Hei,chagiya...ayo kita ke bioskop. Ada film baru malam ini!" Chanyeol terlihat antusias. Dapat KyungSoo lihat dari senyum yang nyaris memperlihatkan seluruh deretan giginya.

"Film apa? Aku tidak mau kalau film horor..." Jawab KyungSoo.

"Bukan...ini film gay romantis. Judulnya El Dorado. Kau tahu? Film ini sudah menjadi buah bibir sejak kemarin. Aku penasaran ingin melihatnya. Bagaimana?"

"..."

"...Chagiya?"

"...Eh? Oh baiklah...terserah kau saja..."

Chanyeol memekik senang. Sedangkan KyungSoo lebih memilih memalingkan wajahnya kaluar jendela. Dalam hati merutuki keputusannya barusan.

.

"Ahh padahal aku kira setelah ini aku bisa pulang kerumah. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kalau kita harus menghadiri pemutaran perdana film di bioskop hyung?" Kai terlihat kesal pada managernya.

"Maaf aku lupa kalau kita ada jadwal malam ini...Buku catatanku ketinggalan" Jawab sang manager seadanya.

"Sudahlah Kai...hanya 2 jam saja kan? Setelah itu semuanya selesai..." Tambah Sehun berusaha menenangkan Kai.

"...Baiklah" Jawab kai pada akhirnya.

.

.

"Wah ramai sekali!" Kagum Chanyeol begitu memasuki bioskop. KyungSoo yang berdiri disampingnya hanya terdiam sambil mengamati sekeliling. Banyak sekali fans yang membawa kamera SLR datang ketempat ada apa?

"Changiya...Kau tunggu disini ne? Aku akan membeli tiket..." Pamit Chanyeol.

KyungSoo tidak tahu jika keputusannya untuk menyetujui ajakan Chanyeol akan seburuk ini. Ia lebih sering memejamkan matanya ketika pemutaran film berlangsung. Bukan...bukan karena ini film horor. Tapi karena banyaknya adegan romantis yang berlangsung selama film itu berlangsung.

"Waaaaah..." Suara riuh penonton dari kursi belakang terdengar begitu diakhir cerita kedua pemain berciuman dengan mesra. Sial bagi KyungSoo sebab ia tidak menutup matanya dibagian tersebut. Sontak KyungSoopun meremas jemari Chanyeol yang berada disampingnya. Chanyeol yang merasakan jarinya digenggam kuat oleh KyungSoopun menoleh. Sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengecup kepala kekasihnya.

.

"Film tadi bagus sekali. Aku sangat menyukainya..." Ucap Chanyeol. Keduanya kini tengah berada di tempat parkir. Sesaat yang lalu film berakhir dan jika KyungSoo tidak merengek minta pulang mungkin mereka tidak akan pulang secepat itu.

"..."

"Chagiya?" Chanyeol yang sadar akan keterdiaman KyungSoopun menoleh pada kekasih mungilnya yang tengah menunduk.

"Hei...kau menangis? Ada apa?" Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi KyungSoo. KyungSoo hanya menggeleng pelan sambil menghapus airmatanya.

"Chagiya? Apa kau marah padaku?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi. Ia merasa bingung melihat tingkah KyungSoo yang tiba-tiba menangis.

"...Aniya...Aku...aku hanya terharu dengan filmnya. Aku...ingin seperti mereka...hehehe" jawab KyungSoo dengan senyum dibibirnya.

Chanyeol terdiam. Setelah mendengar penuturan KyungSoo, perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada KyungSoo. Mengelus pipi KyungSoo penuh sayang kemudian memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. KyungSoo hanya menurut. Ia kemudian menutup matanya begitu menyadari wajah Chanyeol semakin mendekat ke wajahnya.

KyungSoo tidak tahu mengapa. Namun ciuman Chanyeol terasa begitu hangat dan sanggup menenangkan hati dan pikirannya. Namun ada sebersit rasa bersalah dalam benak KyungSoo selama ciuman itu berlangsung.

"_**Seandainya aku bisa benar-benar mencintaimu, pasti semuanya terasa lebih baik chanyeol..."**_

.

"Hei, Kai...sampai kapan kau mau berdiri disitu? Mobil kita kan parkir disana..." Panggil sang manager. Ia sedikit kesal sebab Kai seakan tidak mendengarnya dan malah berdiri membatu didekat pintu. kai pun tersadar dan berjalan menuju tempat dimana mobilnya terparkir.

"Tidak ada yang lebih memalukan selain berciuman ditempat parkir..." Gumam Kai.

"Eh? Barusan kau bilang apa?" Tanya sang manager begitu mendengar kai mengatakan sesuatu. Namun tidak begitu jelas.

"...Aniya...ayo kita pulang, aku lelah" Jawab Kai yang kemudian masuk kedalam mobil.

**TBC**

halo saya kembali setelah sekian lama. sebenernya yang bikin lama update karna saya bingung kelanjutannya kayak gimana akakak. tapi yang penting udah update ya? hehe sory pasti banyak ya typo nya zzzzz -_-


End file.
